I Hate Sick Days
by CuzImBatman
Summary: Carter gets sick and Horus takes care of him. Horus/Carter
1. I Hate Sick Days

**Title:** I hate Sick Days

**Rating:** rated T

**Genre:** Romance, General, Humor

**Pairing:** Horus/Carter

**Author Note:** Hey guys! After a particular review from my "Love You" story. I've been trying to grasp an idea for another Horus/Carter story and Maiuayame, the person I was speaking with, gave me this possible story idea of a sick Carter and Horus taking care of him. I had an idea and it involved into this. I hope you (Maiuayame) and the rest of my readers enjoy this! Leave a review on the way out. Thanks!

**Author Note...part 2:** Also, if you have any possible Horus/Carter story ideas and wanna see if any inspiration hits me for it, send it in a review. Oh and be warned, I only do one-shots.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Kane Chronicles". Rick Riordan does, and he's a brilliant man for it!

* * *

"Fuckkkkk."

"Hey now, no need to say that," chuckled an amused voice from beside him. Carter shot a glare up at his boyfriend. It's not fair that _he_ got to stay healthy. Not one bit.

"I hate you."

Horus rolled his eyes. "Don't need to say that either."

"Yes I do," came the grumbled reply. Carter groaned again and rolled further into the warm body beside his. His words came out muffled now when he spoke. "I **really** hate you."

A large hand calmly rubbed his younger lover's back while the tone of his voice belied his motions. Sounding annoyed, he spoke. "Do you not know how to say anything else?"

Carter wanted to snort, but had a feeling that he would make his headache worse. Instead he grabbed the hand rubbing his back and pulled it closer to him, cuddling it like he did his old stuffed falcon when he was little. "Hate you with a capital 'h'."

"No you don't," replied Horus.

"You don't know that."

Horus raised an eyebrow. "In fact, I do know. Now shut up and sleep."

Carter whimpered, his other hand tugging on Horus' shirt. "It hurts too much and I hate you."

"Did you take your medicine?" listed Horus.

"Yea."

"Did you drink the full glass of water?"

"Yea."

"Did you-"

"Yes, I did it all and it still hurts!" Carter popped his head up from the older man's side, glaring at him. "Stop asking me nonsensical things! Stop telling me to stop saying 'I don't hate you'! Stop it all! I just want to be healthy again! I want this damn headache to stop! This stupid stomach ache to go away! I want to straddle you and ride you like a hurricane, but I can't because my head hurts and-" he hissed between his teeth, flinching back a little. He allowed the hand that cupped his head and was gently massaging his temple with their thumbs. "It just hurts."

"I know baby, I know. C'mon, lay back down." He tucked Carter's head under his chin, easily feeling the heat transfer over from the skin to skin contact. Their legs wrapped around each other. "How about we just take a nap together?"

"Mmm," hummed Carter, eyes fluttering closed. It was quiet for a few moments when Carter spoke up again. "You know what?"

"No, but you're about to tell me?"

Carter chuckled lazily, nuzzling the neck before him. "I hate sick days."

"I know," chuckled Horus. "I know."

"Good.


	2. I Love Sick Days

**Title:** I Hate Sick Days

**Rating:** rated T

**Genre:** Romance, General, Humor

**Pairing:** Horus/Carter

**Author Note:** Hey guys! So I still have writer's block for new story ideas, so here I am just going over old stories of mine and seeing what I can continue and what I promised to write a second chapter to. I can't promise much, but I hope that my writing juices come back! I know that I talk to some of you readers through that nifty PM thing on here and all of you have helped me so much in so many different ways! (We've even gone so far as to become FB friends. Haha) So thanks guys!

For everyone else reading, thanks for reading and hope to hear from you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Kane Chronicles". Rick Riordan does, and he's a brilliant man for it!

* * *

"Shit."

Carter looked up from his phone and sent his lover an amused look. "Hey now, no need for that."

Horus rolled onto his stomach so he could glare at Carter, not pleased one bit. "You did this to me."

"No I didn't," scoffed Carter, getting up from the arm chair and coming over to the bed.

"Yes you did! You were sick last time!"

"Horus," sighed Carter, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "That was several months ago."

"I stand by what I say."

"Stubborn man."

Horus sent Carter another glare, before rolling away from Carter to face the other direction. Carter left him be, preferring to get up and head to the kitchen. Horus ignored him and began contemplating his revenge. After all, _he_ was nice to Carter when he was sick. He cuddled the unfortunate teen, rubbed his back, took care of him, and massaged his head! And what is Carter doing for him? _Nothing._ See if he ever took care of Carter again.

The bedroom door opened again and Horus made sure to show his displeasure by not turning around and pretending to sleep. There was a soft sigh and a clatter of noise on the opposite side table. "What's the matter with you? Besides the obvious."

But he said nothing, closing his eyes and feigning sleep. Before he knew it, he was drifting off.

* * *

"Horus?"

When no reply was given, Carter walked to the other side of the bed, looking down. Horus was asleep. And none of that fake grumpy 'I'm pissed at you sleep' but actually deep asleep. Carter sat down on the ground, grabbing one of Horus' hands and holding it one of his own while using his other hand to prop up his head and watch Horus.

"Get better soon."

* * *

The next day, Horus sluggishly opened his eyes, trying to figure out what was happening. He could have sworn he was mad at Carter just a few seconds ago. Still was actually. How could Carter not take care of him? Isn't that what all boyfriends did when met with the dreaded flu?

Lifting his hand, he was surprised to meet resistance. Looking down, he saw that his hand was in Carter's, held very tightly as the younger man continued to sleep on unaware.

"Did you sleep here all night?" whispered Horus. His eyes caught something unusual from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to the bedside table on the other side and saw a tray of cold chicken noodle soup and lukewarm orange juice. His eyes widened and dropped down to the head resting at this hip.

"Is that why you left earlier? Carter…"

With a smile, he gently pulled Carter on to the bed with strength he must've gotten from his nap. He situated Carter comfortably on the bed, before cuddling up to the teen, resting his head in the crook of Carter's neck. "You know, I think I'm beginning to love sick days." His eyes closed and he quickly fell back into his dream world.

Carter's eyes fluttered open, a small smile on his lips. "So you were pouting. What am I going to do with you," he sighed, lifting a hand and placing it on Horus' back, gently rubbing circles. Gently kissing Horus' forehead he let the calm mood relax him back into sleep.

It was after all, a sick day.

* * *

**AN:** So here's the promised extra bit to _I Hate Sick Days_. Thought you might enjoy a pouting Horus for once! Leave a review and tell me what you think


End file.
